Losing The Control I Shouldn't Need
by ZeldaxLove1
Summary: His eyes opened comically wide, and his eyes began to grow hazy with tears of terror. 'My god. The invincible Danny Phantom is crying… because of me.'
1. Chapter 1

Dash howled silently, trapped in the back of his own mind. He could make sounds- but he couldn't make sounds. He could move- but he couldn't move. He had awoken to find himself being overshadowed. He didn't know who the ghost was, but he knew his intentions- and they made him sick.

The ghost who possessed him was making him fly towards the group of abandoned warehouses near the edge of town. He didn't know where Phantom lived, but he had a sinking feeling that he resided in one of the warehouses.

Dash turned intangible, shooting through a wall and turning invisible as he entered a room where Danny Phantom laid on a large bed. He could see the Ghost Boy's famous ghost sense sliding out of his mouth, but the hero was in such a deep sleep he didn't so much as stir. _'God, wake up! PLEASE wake up!'_ Dash screamed wordlessly, feeling the ghost move his body like a puppet so that he floated over the hero, forming four ectoplasm shackles in his palms.

_'What the hell do those things do?'_

**{They will suppress his powers, as well as hold him in place.}**

Dash mentally gagged at the obvious mention of his disgusted plans. _'Stop, please, stop!'_ the ghost ignored him, and carefully shackled the ghost boy's hands together, chaining him to the headboard. As the ghost boy began to shift, he moved lower, spreading the ghost boy's legs and chaining each one to a bed post. Phantom jerked awake, his eyes glowing brightly in the darkness, and began to thrash and struggle. "Dash- wha-?" he cried, trying to phase but being unable to due to the power suppressing abilities of the shackles.

Dash smirked as he crawled forward, hovering over the ghost boy and keeping him in place with his knees and hands. Phantom stared at him in confusion and the beginning of fear as he held his head in place. Suddenly, the ghost controlling Dash lunged forward, smashing his lips against Danny's. The hero froze for a moment before flipping his lead, thrashing violently and managing to strike Dash between the legs.

"What the hell! Dash, get offa-" he was interrupted as the ghost once again shoved his lips against Phantom's. The boy froze in shock for a moment, staring at him as though he was uncertain of what was happening, but broke from his stupor when he felt something hard rub against his thigh. Suddenly, realization and terror slid across his face and into his eyes as he realized just what whoever it was- he knew this could not be Dash, though he was a bully he would never do something like this- planned to do to him.

"You're smart, ghost boy. My name's Zero." _Zero_ purred, leaning in to put his lips near the panicked Phantom's ear.

"You're sick!" Phantom responded, beginning to thrash more. _'No, stop it. Stop it. Neither of us wants this!'_ Zero smirked, yanking the boy's shirt off and phasing it off when it reached his wrists. He lowered his head, beginning to use his tongue to lick along the boy's numerous battle scars.

"No, stop! Stop! STOP!" Phantom wailed, trying to fight back only to find that the shackles had tightened so that he couldn't move. His eyes opened comically wide, and his eyes began to grow hazy with tears of terror. _'My god. The invincible Danny Phantom is crying… because of me.'_

Zero soon grew bored with terrifying the ghost boy; he scooted down so that he was at Danny Phantom's bared pride. The boy stared at him for a moment, before trying to form ectoplasm in his palms. Zero smirked cruelly and waved his hand so that the leg shackles grew more links, making them longer. He roughly grabbed Phantom's lower legs in a bruising grip, pulling them over his shoulders before locking the shackles. Phantom went rigid as Zero grabbed his erected cock, lining it up with the boy's tight hole.

_'Stop! Stop! STop! STOp! STOP!'_

Dash howled as Zero suddenly thrusted 'his' hips, sheathing himself in Phantom's heat, reveling in the ghost's howl of pain. Phantom threw his head to the side, tears pouring down his face as his chest shot up and down in desperate gasps for air. _'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm SOOOORRRRYYYY!'_

Zero grasped his hips in a painful grip, flexing his hips brutally and feral, like a wild animal. Phantom was howling in pain every time he flexed his hips, his hands fisting in the blankets as the ectoplasm from his torn flesh and muscles made a lubricant for Zero's/Dash's prick. Zero grabbed the boy and yanked him up for a brutal kiss, inhaling the boy's sobs like they were a sweet candy.

_'God, just finish and be done with it. Just stop! Just stop! JUST STOP!'_

Dash could feel the pleasure coursing through his veins, but he refused to revel in it; he was **not **going to be pleasured by a rape he was forced to commit.

Zero suddenly laughed, and Dash found that he could control his own body once more. He immediately stilled his thrusts, staring in horror at the ghost boy beneath him. His hair was tussled and sex ruffled. His skin was pale and sweaty, and tears were pouring from his eyes. His chest kept going up and down as he gasped desperately for breath, and ectoplasm was liberally coating his own cock from the torn muscles that he could feel.

Dash moved to pull out, wincing at the pained cry the once invincible hero made, but found that, while he could pull out most of the way, something stopped him from removing his bulbous head. _'What?_'

**{I'm still here. You're not leaving until you finish inside of him.}**

the evil voice growled, and Dash whimpered quietly, leaning forward to brush a light kiss against Phantom's cheek, his own tears beginning to slide down his face. "God, I'm so, so, so, SO sorry," he whimpered, suddenly feeling a cold hand shoved against his ass, making him thrust. Both he and Phantom gave surprised shouts at this, though Phantom's was mixed with pain.

"G- Ungh, j-just f-fuckin' f-finish!" Phantom whimpered, and Dash was startled to realize that Zero had spoken aloud last time. Dash lowered his head and layered kisses along his pronounced collar bone as he began to slowly and gently thrust. Phantom tensed, but suddenly gave a cry of pleasure as Dash aimed a thrust at that bundle of nerves that made him see stars. He threw his head back, panting heavily as his own pride finally began to swell and stand. Dash carefully brought a hand down and began to stroke the erect pride.

Phantom choked and moaned, turning his head from side to side as Dash began to slide his hand along his cock, paying extra attention to the sensitive head. He carefully slid his nail into the slit at the top; doing everything he could to distract Phantom from his thrusting. Phantom began to buck his hips into Dash's wet palm. Dash tightened his grip, and Phantom arched his back and howled as stars flashed in front of his eyes. Phantom spilled his seed into Dash's hand, gasping and moaning as he tightened around Dash.

Dash shouted as Phantom tightened considerably around his prick, causing him to release his semen. He dropped his hand from Phantom's cock, grabbing his waist as he thrusted a few more times, spilling his seed into the hero's tight heat. Suddenly, he felt his control begin to slip, and he let out another cry before losing control of himself. Zero smirked, knowing Phantom wouldn't see him as he struggled to regain control of himself in the afterglow. He pulled out, member now flaccid, and began to stroke it, manipulating his host's brain to send hormones into his lower regions, causing it to quickly swell. _'Oh no, not again.'_

**{Don't worry, you fucking brat, I'm just going to finish. I never got to finish.}**

And with that, he suddenly grabbed the hero's hips, yanking him towards his prick and impaling the ghost boy on it. The boy, taken by surprise, howled and thrashed as he began to thrust with wild abandon, his thrusts having no aim or rhythm. Phantom screamed as he slammed in all the way, the sacks that contained Dash's testicles being introduced into the warm heat.

Zero began to thrust faster and deeper, taking out his penis so that only the very tip of the head was inside, then shoving in deep enough to make Phantom howl, shoving in his sacks with each thrust. Phantom's voice soon went hoarse, and all he could get out were rasps. Suddenly, Zero thrusted in as deep as he could get before stilling, beginning to release his seed. Zero grabbed his legs as he pulled out slightly before shoving back in, coating Phantom's insides with his cum.

**{There, boy…}**

the voice panted **{I'm finished.}** Dash suddenly found that he could control himself, and Zero phased out of his body, leaving him to pull out, clean them both up, and deal with the traumatized Danny Phantom, as well as the consequences of his unwilling actions.


	2. Chapter 2

~**This chapter is dedicated to Jeanette9a, who gave me the idea to put this into the story. And her and Guest's reviews are what caused me to make this a multi-chapter story. It WAS going to be a one-shot. But I've been getting so few reviews for my story's that, if I don't get 4 reviews for this chapter/story, I'm going to put in the 5 review rule. Don't wanna do it, but reviews make my day and help me shape my writing!~**

Vlad Plasmius, AKA Vladimir Masters, top businessman in America, multi-trillionaire, owner of Dalv Co. and many other businesses, known for his ability to remain stoic in any situation, was currently having a mental breakdown.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" he roared, slamming his fist into the wall, causing it to crumble. "HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO MY LITTLE BADGER!" who was _he?_ Who was his _Little Badger_? He, was Zero, a ghost who would have been considered harmless if not for his ability to possess people and easily convince someone to do anything, an ability similar to overshadowing. His Little Badger was Daniel James Fenton, more commonly known as Danny Phantom, another halfa like him, hero of Amity Park.

Even though Vlad constantly fought Danny and badgered him, he was royally pissed off with Zero for what he had done to Danny. He had traumatized two barely adult boys, deflowering one of them and forcing the other to take his virginity.

"SKULKER!" he screamed, and the metal hunter ghost soared in to the room, fearful of his employer's wrath.

"Y-yes, Plasmius, sir?" he whimpered, staring at the ground.

"FIND HIM!"

"H-him, sir?"

"ZERO!" Vlad screamed, and the hunter shot away as fast as he could.

"GHOSTWRITER!" the dead librarian teleported in, his precious typewriter in his hands. "Bring me all your books that say anything about Zero."

"Z-zero? As in, THE Zero?"

"You know him?" Vlad growled, narrowing his eyes at the author.

"Yes. Zero is well known for his ability to possess and control people, as well as convince them to do his bidding. He single handedly started the Civil War."

"How do you defeat him?"

"Defeat him? That's like asking how to stop an Earthquake. It cannot be done."

"Well, it will be done. What types of weaknesses does he have? How do you break his control over someone?"

"I know nothing of his fatal faults, but to break his control, he must either choose to leave them, or a chant must be said."

"A… chant?"

"I do not know the chant, it was lost many millennia ago."

"Hmm… so, this Zero is a dangerous enemy?"

"Yes… well… no… well… with an army under his control, then yes, he's powerful and dangerous, but on his own… no, he is not dangerous." the Ghostwriter mused. "But he was sealed away by the Ancients after he started the Civil War, I have no idea how he got free, or why he is targeting Phantom."

"Then go," Vlad growled, eyes glowing brightly. Ghostwriter spun and teleported away.

"Zero, you touched my Little Badger, raped my Little Badger, forced another boy to rape my Little Badger, and you. Are. Going. To. Die." he swore, firing a final ectoblast at the wall.

~I don't own Danny Phantom, or any recognizable characters. I only own Zero!~


	3. Chapter 3

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HEEEELP!" Danny Phantom cussed and tilted his head, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He had managed to track it down to the gym, but because the gym was near where the fire had started, the heat and smoke was thick, and he was having a hard time figuring out where it came from.

"HELLO? I'M HERE! WHERE ARE YOU?" he called back, cupping his hands to his mouth in an attempt to get his voice to carry further.

"THE BLEACHERS! THE BLEACHERS!" Phantom barely noticed the extra voices added to that one familiar voice, the one that had r-raped him just a week ago, against his own will.

"I'M COMING!" he shouted back, voice beginning to become raspy from the plethoric amount of ash and smoke that he had inhaled.

He felt his heart…core… whatever he had drop to his feet at the sight of what once was the bleachers. Hell, if he didn't go to this school and know that the bleachers were supposed to be there, he would think it was just a pile of rubble. "HELLO! IS EVERYONE OKAY?"

"YES!" the voice screamed as Danny began to turn the pieces of rubble intangible and pull them away, careful not to make the whole thing collapse.

He sighed in relief when he finally created an opening three feet long and five feet wide. Danny smiled down at the group of football players and cheerleaders that had been trapped. "Everyone okay?" he asked, making sure not to look at the blonde haired football A-lister that would surely send him into a panic attack.

Everyone nodded, and he jumped into the hole. "Okay, I'm going to help you get up. Wait up there so I can get you all out safely. Get in a SINGLE FILE," he stressed the word, not wanting them shoving and pushing, "line."

They all began to quickly form a line, and he grabbed the first two, turning intangible and grabbing floating through the debris, careful to not let them turn tangible before they were at a safe distance to the exit.

He was quick to repeat this with everyone else, Dash hanging behind for last. He hesitated, fear sparking slightly in his eyes before he reached out to take his hand. They both started slightly as a light zap tingled through their connected fingers, and Dash chose then to speak. "Listen, I'm… really sorry." Phantom shot him a surprised look and he sighed. "I didn't mean for what happened to happen. There was a ghost, and he…"

"I know." Phantom interrupted, turning him intangible and pulling him from the rubble. He turned to go scour the school for more students when Dash grabbed his wrist, making him cringe.

"Wait. I… meet me at the park, by the fountain, at ten. I… want to truly apologize." Phantom stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright."

**~Hello, peoples who read this story! I know the chapters are very short, but I'm extremely busy, and this is the best I can do. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM, ONLY MY OC ZERO. But I want to know what ya'll think. Should I make the chapters longer and post less often, OR keep the chapters short and update semi-regularly. And chapters will begin to be updated faster because my schedule will clear up after tomorrow.**


End file.
